


Pide un Deseo

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, Eren Ilustrator, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Levi Stylist, Love Confessions, M/M, Paranormal, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day, ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Si pudieses pedir un deseo que se haga realidad, ¿cuál sería?Cuando la vida de Levi se vuelve un desastre a causa de un corazón roto y sus malas decisiones, una estrella fugaz en una noche de luna nueva lo lleva a pedir un deseo. Deseo que llega convertido en Eren, un misterioso chico de ojos verdes y enigmática sonrisa llena de secretos, quien le asegura que él ha robado la mitad de su deseo y lo exige de regreso.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. DESEO DE LUNA NUEVA PARA DOS CORAZONES ROTOS

  


_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 _Arte de portada:_ _Trabajo realizado por_ ReinadeTormentas _. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella._

 _Temas del capítulo _ _: San Valentín / Primera cita / Juntos en su soledad._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**DESEO DE LUNA NUEVA PARA DOS CORAZONES ROTOS**

****

**_Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos._ **

**(Julio Cortázar, _Rayuela_ ).**

Tras acabar de poner orden en su estación de trabajo, y de paso también en la de Isabel, que junto a él era la última en el salón, Levi dedicó una mirada de profundo odio a su móvil y lo apagó con enfado sin leer ninguno de los mensajes pendientes. Por él, Farlan podía irse al demonio.

Al ser aquel día catorce de febrero, el salón de belleza había estado lleno de clientes desde primera hora de la mañana hasta muy entrada la tarde, por lo que apenas habían tenido un momento de descanso. Levi estaba acostumbrado a ese ritmo agotador tras tantos años trabajando en el rubro, pero su estado de ánimo, tan maltrecho, no había ayudado ni un poco a que aquella jornada fuese algo agradable.

—Ignorar el problema no hará que este desaparezca, hermano mayor —lo reprendió Izzi, quitando del blanco tocador sus utensilios de trabajo para guardarlos en el carrito que le pertenecía—. Podrás estar enfadado con Farlan en estos momentos, y se lo merece, pero no va a dejar de llamarte si no lo aclaras todo de una buena vez.

—¿Y qué más claro puede ser que haber terminado con él y haberlo mandado a la mierda? —protestó él, quitándose el negro delantal para sacudirlo y dejarlo perfectamente doblado en la estantería—. Tu hermano mayor es un incordio, mocosa.

—Medio hermano —se defendió Isabel con una sonrisilla, sentándose en la negra silla giratoria para mirarse en el enorme espejo y comenzar a cepillar sus pelirrojas coletas—. Levi, sé que Farlan se ha portado muy mal contigo y no ha sido el mejor novio del mundo, ¡Dios, si yo misma estoy muy enfadada con él por todo lo que te ha hecho!; aun así, ¿de verdad no pueden arreglar las cosas entre ustedes como en otras oportunidades? Con sus errores y todo, mi hermano sí te quiere.

—No esta vez, Izzi —replicó él, acariciando la cabeza de esta y sintiendo encogerse su corazón al ver la expresión de congoja que se formó en su bonito rostro de grandes ojos verdes ante sus palabras—. No esta vez.

A pesar de lo bien que siempre se llevaban ya fuese en el trabajo o fuera de él, la siguiente media hora con Isabel se le hizo a Levi bastante dura. La muchacha de veintisiete años no solo había sido su aprendiz y ahora su compañera de trabajo en el salón de belleza de su propiedad, Dreams, sino que también era la hermana pequeña de Farlan, su novio durante los último seis años y a quien llevaba casi tres meses deseando quemar en las llamas del Infierno para ver si así lograba deshacerse de él.

Era totalmente comprensible que Isabel pareciese tan triste a pesar de su parloteo incesante y sus constantes sonrisas, se dijo Levi al contemplarla tan cabizbaja; después de todo, aquella parte de su familia que esta siempre sintió segura, se había desmoronado como un castillo de naipes.

—Hermano —lo llamó la muchacha con voz preocupada cuando él estaba terminando de recaudar el dinero para ya cerrar el salón—, Farlan viene para acá. Me ha dicho que llegará en unos diez minutos, por lo que me pidió te entretuviese un poco más y no te dejara marchar aun.

Las palabras de Isabel fueron como un golpe para Levi, dejándolo un instante sin saber que hacer debido a su cerebro tontamente desconcertado ante aquella noticia.

Llevaba un mes completo sin ver a Farlan, y más de dos sin que hablasen correctamente. Su relación ya no tenía vuelta, él lo sabía bien y se lo había dejado muy claro a este; aun así, la parte más tonta de sí le hacía dudar a veces de su decisión, después de todo, no era que no quisiese a Farlan; después de todo, perdonar y recomenzar parecía ser siempre su ciclo tan tóxico como interminable.

—Ya termino de cerrar yo, así que vete —dijo de pronto Isabel, quitándole la caja del dinero de las manos y poniendo en su lugar su negro abrigo con la bufanda a juego.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿qué demonios? ¡Pero si aún falta mucho por hacer!

—Y me encargaré de todo, te lo prometo. Y si me demoro, pondré a ese idiota terco a trabajar en tu lugar —replicó Izzi sonriendo y poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un beso sobre su pálida mejilla—. No mereces pasar un San Valentín así, hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, en lo único que Levi pudo pensar cuando abandonó finalmente el salón, minutos después, era que jamás en su vida le había dolido tanto aquella condenada fecha.

——o——

Ya fuese por lo muy ofuscado que se encontraba debido a Farlan y su estupidez, o quizá solo debido al cansancio acumulado tras aquel larguísimo día de trabajo, Levi se sintió por completo perdido cuando, de un momento a otro, no supo donde se encontraba.

Había decidido pasar a comprar algo de comer camino a casa, ya que no estaba de humor para cocinar ni descongelar nada cuando llegase; no obstante, en vez de tomar el camino habitual hacia la tienda, se encontró recorriendo un pequeño parque cercano a esta; uno que no recordaba haber visitado nunca hasta ahora y que, sin embargo, le pareció ridículamente conocido.

Febrero ya estaba inmerso en pleno invierno, con el frío tan impregnado en la atmosfera seca de Mitras, que el respirar resultaba casi una tortura infernal. El serpenteante camino de blanquecina gravilla bajo sus pies parecía un sendero de ensueño creado por la luna, bordeado de arces ahora desnudos, los cuales habían plagado de rojo y deslucido dorado el suelo con sus hojas caídas, esperando el volver a renacer con la estación cálida.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Levi se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas de la zona central, alzando el rostro hacia el oscurecido cielo nocturno debido a la luna ausente. Un cielo tan repleto de estrellas rutilantes y luminosas, que parecían más un puñado de diamantes arrojados caprichosamente sobre el aterciopelado firmamento.

Contemplando aquellas estrellas distantes, donde quizás existiesen otras vidas, muy diferentes a la suya, Levi se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo con su existencia. Su relación con Farlan ya no tenía arreglo, porque su paciencia y aguante habían llegado a un límite que incluso jamás creyó poseer. Sintiéndose siempre tan cansado y desilusionado de todo, sobre todo de sí mismo y su estupidez, que a veces le costaba verse al espejo sin detestarse.

La aparición de aquella estrella fugaz lo pilló completamente por sorpresa, principalmente porque hacía muchísimos años que no veía una.

«Hermosa», fue su primer pensamiento sobre ella, viendo como esta resplandecía en el cielo dejando tras de sí su blanca estela; tan fulgurosa como una llama en medio de la oscuridad antes de comenzar su largo descenso.

Siguiendo un impulso tan infantil como tonto, antes de que esta se extinguiese del todo pidió un deseo. La necesidad de un cambio y las segundas oportunidades; de saber que sus decisiones eran las correctas para seguir luchando por su felicidad.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en lo absurda que era aquella tontería, porque ciertamente un deseo a una estrella moribunda no podía asegurar la felicidad de nadie.

Aun así, y a pesar de intentar imponerse su sentido común a la fuerza, una esperanza cálida anidó en su pecho; una que se vio interrumpida por el quedo gemido y las maldiciones de alguien que acabó tumbado cuan largo era a sus pies. Un alto y esbelto chico de piel morena y largos cabellos castaños sujetos en un desastre de coleta, quien al levantar el rostro dejó a Levi sin aliento no solo por lo guapo que era, sino por sus impresionantes ojos verdes, los cuales de forma inesperada le recordaron a las estrellas que minutos antes estaba admirando.

—Ah —dijo este, sonriendo algo abochornado debido a su penoso accidente—, creo que acabas de robarte mi deseo.

——o——

Desde la primera hora de aquella mañana, nada más levantarse y recordar que aquel día era San Valentín y Farlan un completo hijo de puta, Levi había sabido que aquella jornada no sería nada buena para él; no obstante, jamás esperó que acabaría esta ayudando a curar los rasmillones de un completo desconocido, sacrificando su inmaculado pañuelo blanco y su preciada botella de agua, y todo porque aquel mocoso idiota parecía ser un total desastre andante.

—¡Joder contigo! ¡¿Podrías dejar de tararear de una puta vez?! ¡Me desconcentras, carajo! —protestó cuando acabó de limpiar las palmas de este, quien se quedó callado en el acto—. ¿Y qué mierda era eso?

—¡¿Cómo no conoces _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_?! —le preguntó el chico con enormes y verdes ojos indignados—. ¡Es cultura general! Y esas han sido demasiadas groserías juntas.

—¿Eso era lo que tarareabas? Tch, lo haces fatal. Y que quede claro: mi boca, mi problema.

—Tu único problema es tu mal oído —insistió aquel mocoso, mirando sus manos ahora limpias de todas las piedrecillas que habían acabado allí cuando decidió adorar el suelo—. Por cierto, me llamo Eren.

—Levi —respondió él, tomando con cuidado la mano que este tendió en su dirección, aunque prácticamente ya la conocía de memoria.

Durante unos instantes ambos se estudiaron detenidamente en medio del silencio nocturno, de seguro pensando en lo ridículo que era comenzar así un primer encuentro.

Tal y como determinó nada más verle, Eren era un muchacho atractivo de rasgos bien definidos y una bonita piel morena que los hacía resaltar; sin embargo, para Levi, el atributo más notable de este eran sus ojos. Ojos enormes y con un hermoso color verdeazulado que parecían tintarse de dorado bajo la anaranjada luz de las farolas, y que bordeados por sus espesas pestañas oscuras y unas dramáticas cejas que parecían enfatizar todo lo que decía, llamaban la atención de quien los contemplase.

—¿Qué haces solo en medio de un parque el día de San Valentín? ¿No tienes una cita para hoy? —preguntó el chico una vez acabó de estudiarlo, abriendo la bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo y la cual también había acabado dándose un buen porrazo durante la caída.

—¿Y qué haces tú en medio de un parque el día de San Valentín, mocoso? ¿Tu cita te ha botado?

Eren rompió a reír y negó con un gesto ante su ácida respuesta, volviendo su cabello un desastre aun mayor y haciendo que los dedos de Levi cosquilleasen de desesperación debido a ello. Él realmente odiaba a las personas desaliñadas.

—No hay cita porque tengo el corazón roto, así que sé más amable conmigo, por favor —pidió el mocoso posando una mano sobre su pecho con todo dramatismo—. No he podido cumplir una promesa.

A pesar de que las palabras de este fueron dichas casi como una broma, la intensidad en su mirada dejó claro a Levi que eran por completo ciertas.

Tras asimilarlas un poco, comprendió que curiosamente podía entender al chico a la perfección; él mismo tenía el corazón roto por una promesa incumplida no solo una vez, sino que tantas que ya ni siquiera recordaba en cuantas ocasiones había perdonado y dado una nueva oportunidad. Tantas que en algún punto ya dejaron de importarle, porque el amor que antes las había sustentado acabó desvaneciéndose como el agua en un cántaro trizado, filtrándose por las fracturas hasta ya no quedar nada.

—Terminé con mi novio de seis años hace casi tres meses atrás. Hemos roto y vuelto una puta infinidad de veces durante todo ese tiempo juntos, pero esta vez me cansé, realmente lo hice; aun así, el muy bastardo lleva días jodiéndome para que regrese con él —confesó de pronto Levi, sin siquiera saber porque mierda le estaba contando aquello a un completo desconocido. Seguramente el hecho de que no volverían a verse una vez se separaran, tenía mucho que ver.

—¿Y le has dicho que no será así? —inquirió Eren. Sacando un sándwich un poco aplastado de la bolsa, este lo partió en dos y tendió una de las mitades en su dirección, la cual él miró con desconfianza—. ¿Qué? Es de ensalada de pollo, ¡está muy bueno!

—Ni siquiera te conozco, así que perfectamente podrías ser un asesino o un psicópata. ¿Qué me asegura que no estás intentando drogarme o alguna otra mierda?

—Te lo asegura mi estómago —respondió el chico suspirando con resignación y dando un mordisco a su parte del sándwich—. Además, ¿qué psicópata o asesino se tiraría «literalmente» a tus pies, por muy guapo que seas? Decide ya, Levi, ¿lo vas a querer o no? Porque yo sí muero de hambre.

Un poco de mala gana —y sintiéndose un completo imbécil—, Levi se tragó sus protestas y aceptó la parte del emparedado brindada por el mocoso, comenzando a comer en silencio. Aquel día había tenido tanto trabajo en el salón que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de almorzar, por lo que llevaba horas sobreviviendo solamente a base de té, lo que no podía ser nada sano.

—Farlan es terco —empezó nuevamente, retomando la pregunta que antes había hecho Eren—. Piensa que este es otro de mis enfados explosivos y pasajeros, por lo que una vez recapacite lo suficiente, podremos regresar a nuestra relación como antes.

—Espero que no sea así.

Levi torció los labios con disgusto.

—¡Claro que no lo será! ¿Sabes cuantas veces ese cabrón me ha engañado con otros en estos seis años? —le preguntó con indignación—. Más de diez. Es un infiel patológico, y yo un imbécil de mierda por seguirlo perdonando.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con evidente sorpresa al oírlo, pero tras acabar de comer el último bocado de su sándwich, asintió con solemnidad.

—Me alegra mucho que no quieras regresar con él. Tu ex no se lo merece.

Sin poder evitarlo, Levi rompió a reír, divertido por lo absurdo de aquella plática y ese encuentro entre ambos. Aquel tonto mocoso ni siquiera lo conocía o sabía algo sobre él aparte de lo que acababa de contarle; Levi perfectamente podría ser el peor novio del mundo —que a veces lo sentía—, pero aun así Eren le estaba dando un completo voto de confianza.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero eso no quita que a veces sea difícil aceptarlo. Y este día de mierda no ayuda. —Dando un nuevo mordisco a su improvisada cena, contempló al chico que ahora atacaba un paquete de galletas de chocolate que él rechazó con un gesto, recibiendo una granada abierta en su lugar—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, mocoso? ¿Qué pasa con esa promesa rota de la que hablabas?

—Le fallé a una persona muy importante para mí —admitió, perdiendo por primera vez su aire despreocupado y aquella sonrisa que parecía imborrable—. Aaah… demonios, creo que ninguno ha tenido un buen San Valentín este año, ¿verdad?

—Bueno y una mierda; este día ha sido un desastre tras otro. —Al ver que Eren ahora sacaba una botella de refresco para destaparla y tenderla en su dirección, Levi frunció disgustadamente los labios, afilando sus grises ojos con sospecha—. ¿En verdad crees que beberemos de la misma botella, mocoso? ¡Eso es completamente antihigiénico, puaj!

—Exageras. Nadie se ha muerto por eso, Levi.

—Pues yo no voy a arriesgarme, gracias.

—Dios, que quisquilloso eres, y eso que te estoy invitando a cenar —lo regañó el chico; aun así, este parecía más divertido que enfadado cuando tomó su botella de agua vacía y vertió la mitad del contenido de su bebida en ella—. ¿Ahora sí es lo suficientemente _higiénico_ para ti?

Al ver la sonrisilla de suficiencia que adornaba aquel rostro demasiado guapo, Levi deseó patear al mocoso para darle una lección y borrársela a la fuerza; no obstante, al comprender que Eren con su impertinencia, su plática boba y sus modos invasivos había logrado alejar la profunda rabia y tristeza dejada por el recuerdo de Farlan, él no pudo más que sentirse agradecido con este.

—Tch, supongo que sí —masculló de mala gana, quitándole su botella de las manos para darle un sorbo.

La sonrisa del chico fue completamente amplia y luminosa en esa oportunidad, del tipo que Levi siempre había asociado a días maravillosos, como solía ocurrirle con Isabel.

Una nueva ventisca azotó el parque, agitando las ramas de los árboles desnudos y removiendo las hojas caídas, volviéndolas una colorida danza cadenciosa que resultó un espectáculo hermoso.

Oyó reír a Eren, y al volver el rostro para verlo, se encontró con que el cabello se le había vuelto un enredo de largas y castañas hebras que acabaron metiéndosele en los ojos y la boca, convirtiéndolo en todo un desastre.

—Joder contigo, mocoso, ¿cómo es posible que lleves el cabello así? —Dejando la botella y la granada que estaba comiendo a un lado, se puso de pie frente a este, cuyos ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro cuando él le quitó la goma del cabello para soltárselo.

—¡Levi! ¿Pero qué-?

—Deja —gruñó, apartando su morena mano de largos dedos de un manotazo—. Soy estilista, así que sé lo que hago.

—¡Y no lo dudo, de verdad, pero no creo que esto sea necesario! —replicó Eren, el rostro tan sonrojado cuando él comenzó a desenredar su cabello con los dedos, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si este acabaría muriendo a causa de la vergüenza.

—Solo tómalo como mi pago por la cena —dijo Levi, pensando en cómo debía trabajar a continuación—. Tienes un cabello precioso; es una lástima que no lo cuides más.

Las protestas de Eren murieron en sus labios, siendo remplazadas por un gesto de infantil bochorno mientras él trabajaba con aprendida precisión, dejando que el cabello de este se deslizara entre sus dedos antes de atraparlo para ir dándole forma.

—Oh, nada mal —exclamó Levi una vez acabó con su trabajo, admirando el resultado final.

Alzando una mano, Eren toqueteó con cuidado su cabello, el cual ahora se encontraba correctamente recogido para dejar su rostro libre de estorbos y solo con algunos cuantos mechones sueltos para enmarcarlo.

—¿Me has trenzado el cabello? —le preguntó el chico con divertida incredulidad al notar el par de pequeñas trenzas que tenía a los costados, las cuales él había atado posteriormente en una corta coleta con los mechones libres.

—En parte. Podría haber hecho otras cosas mucho mejores, pero mis posibilidades ahora mismo eran jodidamente limitadas, lo que es una auténtica mierda.

Eren rio una vez más al oírlo, estirando sus largos brazos al cielo, por completo relajado.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo, Levi? —le preguntó repentinamente, volviendo el rostro para verlo; sus verdes ojos reflejando el sinfín de estrellas que repletaban esa noche el firmamento.

—Nada importante en realidad, ¿y el tuyo?

—Algo importantísimo —reconoció este con una enigmática sonrisa, de aquellas que hablaban de misteriosos secretos y malísimas ideas pero que aun así atraían como un condenado imán—; aunque tú me has robado la mitad de él, ¿recuerdas? Deberías devolvérmelo.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Tch, mocoso tonto; pedir un deseo no asegura que vaya a cumplirse.

—No hacerlo tampoco de que no lo haga —contraatacó Eren sin dejar lo verlo y sonreírle—. Solo espero que un medio deseo me baste; creo que puedo esforzarme lo necesario por el resto.

Tras decir aquello, el chico se puso finalmente de pie, ante lo que Levi por primera vez notó la considerable diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Eren superaba en más de veinte centímetros su escaso metro sesenta, lo que le pareció una puta injusticia y lo hizo afilar la mirada de forma amenazante.

Sin prestarle atención a su infantil enfado, y luego de dudarlo un momento, el mocoso sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo marrón oscuro, comenzando a garabatear algo en ella a toda prisa.

Ya habiendo pasado por situaciones similares en el pasado, aunque las detestase, Levi se angustió un poco pensando en cómo rechazar a este sin herirlo. Eren realmente le parecía guapo y se lo había pasado muy bien en su compañía aquella noche, pero intentar conocer a alguien nuevo no era algo que estuviese en sus planes; no en esos momentos al menos.

—Para ti —le dijo el chico, tendiendo en su dirección la hoja que acababa de arrancar de su libreta—. En agradecimiento por haberme arreglado el cabello y compartir tu soledad conmigo esta noche. Ha sido un San Valentín increíble, Levi. Muchas gracias por ello.

La sorpresa que aquellas palabras le produjeron fue enorme, más todavía cuando en vez de un número telefónico, como esperaba, descubrió que era un dibujo a bolígrafo el que llenaba la blanca y pequeña página. Un dibujo de él contemplando el cielo nocturno y una solitaria estrella fugaz brillando a la distancia.

El cálido aliento de Eren rozando su fría mejilla precedió al corto beso dejado sobre esta. Sobresaltado, él dio un paso atrás para poner algo de distancia entre ambos, pero aun así el rostro del chico siguió estando demasiado cerca del suyo, tanto que sus ojos verdeazulados le recordaron al abisal océano, tan profundos, tan insondables, e igualmente lleno de secretos difíciles de discernir.

Antes de que Levi saliese de su estupor y comenzara a exigir respuestas, el chico, siendo una vez más todo sonrisa felina y descaro agudo, volvió a enderezarse y guiñó un ojo en su dirección, solo segundos antes de dar media vuelta y enfilar por el mismo sendero que había recorrido a su llegada.

Un par de segundos fue lo que él demoró en reaccionar; un par de segundos en los que su cerebro tardó en comprender todo lo que acababa de suceder y juntar indignación suficiente para querer enseñarle una lección a aquel mocoso atrevido; sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a ser dueño tanto de su cabeza como de sus emociones desbocadas, Eren ya había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí solo un camino vacío y doradamente iluminado por la luz de las farolas, así como la extraña sensación de que todo lo que él había vivido junto a este esa noche, no era más que un simple sueño.

——o——

El insoportable sonido de la alarma interrumpiendo su sueño, fue una completa pesadilla para Eren, incluso más que otras veces. No solo debía levantarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar, sino que el vacío pesado y doloroso que se instauró en su pecho nada más abrir los ojos, lo hizo enfrentarse de golpe a la fea realidad.

Todavía notaba la cabeza algo embotada y las emociones revueltas a causa del letargo, pero aun así aquella necesidad que lo embargaba a veces —sin poder hallarle una explicación lógica—, le hizo difícil el respirar, haciéndole desear tan solo poder quedarse el resto del día metido en la cama, olvidándose del mundo.

Con toda la pereza de la que era capaz, Eren finalmente se levantó y encendió su móvil, poniendo música en este para animarse mientras rebuscaba en el armario la ropa que iba a ponerse ese día, tarareando la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

El cuarto de baño lo recibió con el frío glacial del polo norte cuando ingresó, por lo que de inmediato echó a correr el agua caliente de la ducha para caldear la estancia mientras se ocupaba de sus otros asuntos. Ciertamente Shiganshina en invierno era un suplicio.

Una vez acabó de desvestirse, Eren se quitó la goma que sujetaba su enredado cabello, reprendiéndose por no haberlo hecho antes de ir a dormir; no obstante, al encontrarse con una pequeña trenza ya semideshecha entre sus dedos, la impresión casi lo hizo desmayarse.

Ansioso, pero no deseando hacerse ilusiones que pudieran quedar en nada, agarró su móvil con manos temblorosas y por un instante cerró los ojos con fuerza, elevando una plegaria a quien fuera que desease oírlo.

Catorce de febrero resaltaba en la pantalla cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirar el aparato. Catorce de febrero, una vez más.

Sonriendo mientras contemplaba la casi deshecha trenza entre sus dedos, Eren se sintió tan feliz como agradecido.

Nuevamente, nuevamente estaba ocurriendo. Un deseo de luna nueva.


	2. DESHOJANDO MARGARITAS EN LA LUNA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

__

_ Temas del capítulo _ _: Citas falsas / Matrimonio arreglado / Chico al que se acaba de conocer._

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**DESHOJANDO MARGARITAS EN LA LUNA**

****

**_¿A vos no te pasa que te despertás a veces con la exacta conciencia de que en ese momento empieza una increíble equivocación?_ **

**(Julio Cortázar, _Rayuela_ ).**

Levi presintió que algo iba horriblemente mal, en cuanto Isabel abrió alegremente la puerta de entrada de Dreams, sonriéndole como era habitual. No fue solo el hecho de que esta vistiese la misma ropa del día anterior, ni siquiera que viniese cantando la misma cancioncilla infantil, sino las palabras que acompañaron a su saludo cuando lo abrazó.

—¡Buenos días, hermano mayor! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Consternado en un comienzo, él dejó escapar una risita sarcástica debido a aquella mala broma y revolvió el pelirrojo cabello de Izzi, ganándose una sulfurada mirada verde por haber desordenado sus coletas; sin embargo, en cuanto esta encendió la televisión y vio como en el programa matinal comenzaban a hablar sobre los festejos de aquel día, Levi sintió que le entraban ganas de vomitar.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿qué día es hoy?

—¿Cómo que qué día? ¡Pues catorce de febrero! —replicó Izzi, quitándose el anorak y el suéter para colocarse ya su delantal de trabajo—. ¿Es que acaso los treinta años te están comenzando a afectar la memoria, hermano?

Sin poder creer aquella estupidez, sacó su móvil y revisó la fecha en este, comprobando que era tal cual la muchacha decía.

Al ver la enorme cantidad de mensajes de Farlan que tenía pendientes, Levi torció los labios y puso el aparato lejos de su vista; aun así, durante un instante se pensó seriamente el bloquear de manera definitiva al otro, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquel hijo de puta sin duda se lo merecía, pero ese paso era uno que todavía no se sentía capaz de dar, aunque le doliese admitirlo.

Además, se dijo, si aquello era un sueño como sospechaba, ¿de qué le serviría? Por lo que tras servirse su primer té de la mañana, comenzó a beberlo mientras esperaba por el momento de despertar y reírse de aquel absurdo, porque aquella estúpida fantasía debía ser su cerebro jugándole una mala pasada debido a todo el estrés vivido el día anterior.

Nada más pensar en la noche anterior, la extrañísima noche anterior, el recuerdo del extraño muchacho que había compartido su soledad con él invadió su mente. Eren, quien había caído a sus pies como por arte de magia, esfumándose luego del mismo modo, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Nanaba, seguida por Erd, hicieron su entrada saludándolos a ambos mientras se quejaban del frío reinante, Levi sintió su estómago revolverse a causa de los nervios y una horrible ansiedad creciente, al ver con incrédulos ojos como estos actuaban y decían lo mismo que el día pasado.

No obstante, la peor parte vino cuando, siguiendo un impulso, revisó el bolsillo de su abrigo, encontrándose con una hoja de libreta doblada. Una hoja con un dibujo de él contemplando el cielo nocturno, pidiéndole un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

——o——

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor para Levi, contemplando el reloj a cada hora, observando a sus empleados y clientes a cada instante, mientras una sensación de absurdo vértigo lo embargaba cada vez que experimentaba aquel antinatural _déjà vu_ del que solo él parecía haberse dado cuenta, sin lograr aun despertar de ese sueño.

La hoja con el dibujo del chico desconocido descansaba ahora en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, y mientras cortaba —una vez más— el cabello de una de sus clientas habituales, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si aquel extraño muchacho tendría algo que ver en toda esa locura.

El ajetreado día dio paso rápidamente a la tarde, y antes de que Levi pudiese convencerse de aquella repetición casi exacta de hechos, el resto de sus empleados comenzaron a despedirse uno a uno, deseándole una buena noche y asegurándole que se verían al día siguiente.

Joder, se dijo, si estos tan solo supieran lo que acababa de suceder…

—¿Estás angustiado por Farlan, hermano mayor?

La pregunta de Isabel, por completo llena de pesar, hizo salir a Levi de sus elucubraciones mientras se afanaba en poner orden en su estación de trabajo.

Al pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior a esa misma hora, sus dolorosos recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido con Farlan lo golpearon con la violencia de las olas contra las rocas; sin embargo, al comprender que había estado tan ocupado intentando resolver el enigma de aquel San Valentín repetido y pensando en Eren, su infiel exnovio había sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No, no. Solo estoy algo cansado —mintió, volviendo a revisar su móvil una vez más para comprobar la fecha, obviando a propósito los mensajes de aquel imbécil.

—Ignorar el problema no hará que este desaparezca, hermano mayor. Podrás estar enfadado con Farlan en estos momentos, y se lo merece, pero no va a dejar de llamarte si no lo aclaras todo de una buena vez.

Sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría de un instante a otro, y a pesar de saber que Izzi no se lo merecía, Levi le soltó molesto:

—El bastardo de tu hermano es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, Isabel. Te aseguro que tengo problemas mucho más importantes de los que preocuparme, joder.

La mirada dolida de la chica fue seguida por puro enfado verde oscuro en sus grandes ojos, quitándose el delantal y arrojándoselo a la cara con una puntería perfecta.

—¡Pues genial, entonces! Porque te aviso que «ese» bastardo llegará en diez minutos. No es necesario que me des las gracias.

Tras escupirle aquello con rabia, la chica agarró sus prendas de abrigo para comenzar a ponérselas, haciendo que Levi se sintiese el peor bicho del mundo.

—Oi, Izzi, lo lamento —se apresuró a disculparse—. Me comporté como un idiota cuando tú no tienes culpa de nada.

—Lo has hecho, pero supongo que estás pasando una mala racha. —Dejando su anorak sobre una de las butacas, Isabel suspiró con angustia antes de preguntar—: ¿De verdad no pueden arreglar las cosas entre ustedes como en otras oportunidades, Levi? Con sus errores y todo, que sé son demasiados, mi hermano sí te quiere.

—No esta vez, Izzi —volvió a repetirle al igual que el día anterior, con el mismo pesar de ese entonces—. No esta vez.

Ya fuera por frustración, pena o una mezcla de todo aquello, la impulsiva muchacha pegó un fuerte pisotón en el suelo de baldosas y soltó un gruñido nada femenino.

—Ya termino de cerrar yo, así que vete antes de que llegue ese idiota de Farlan —le dijo Isabel, empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Y me encargaré de todo, te lo prometo. No mereces pasar un San Valentín así, hermano mayor.

—Oi, oi, mocosa, ¡mi abrigó! —protestó cuando se vio ya fuera del salón, sintiendo como el gélido frío de febrero lo golpeaba de lleno, haciéndolo tiritar.

—Solo vete directo a casa. Si corres, de seguro ni lo notarás.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Levi vio como la puerta de Dreams se le cerraba en las narices dejándolo afuera. Isabel, por otro lado, solo sonrió maliciosamente y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, instándolo a que se marchara.

Joder con aquel día del demonio, se dijo él mientras enfilaba por la calle silenciosa. Si ya de por sí soportar un San Valentín había sido una mierda, su segundo no estaba siendo para nada mejor.

——o——

Aunque ya sospechaba levemente que aquello sucedería, aun así Levi inspiró profundo para armarse de paciencia y valor cuando llegó a las afueras del parque.

Una vez más la noche era fría y seca, por lo que se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando la brisa nocturna hizo su presencia, haciendo danzar las hojas susurrantes, acompañadas del quedo gemido de los árboles desnudos.

Al levantar el rostro hacia el cielo, nuevamente fue noche oscura y cuajada de estrellas lo que allí encontró. Hermosa noche repleta de constelaciones invernales, pero donde, por ese día al menos, no hubo estrella fugaz alguna para pedir un deseo.

No se extrañó de que sus pasos lo llevasen por el mismo camino de la noche anterior a pesar de no recordarlo con exactitud, pero sí le resultó una pequeña sorpresa el encontrar a Eren ya sentado en la banca, casi como si lo esperase.

Tarareando una vez más _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ y con el largo cabello castaño suelto sobre sus hombros, este parecía por completo relajado y a su gusto en aquel lugar. Al igual que él mismo, la ropa que el chico vestía ese día era diferente del anterior, siendo sus vaqueros negros cambiados por unos de un azul deslavado, y su abrigo marrón remplazado por una cazadora militar sobre un oscuro suéter verde de cuello alto, que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

Nada más verlo sonreír en su dirección, lento y perezoso como todo un Gato de Cheshire, Levi tuvo la total certeza de que aquel mocoso también era consciente de aquella desconcertante distorsión en el tiempo.

—¡Tú! —ladró nada más llegar a su lado, obligándolo a alzar el rostro para poder verlo—. Comienza a explicar ahora mismo que significa toda esta mierda.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Eren se echó hacia atrás en la banca, apoyando las manos unidas sobre su vientre plano antes de dejar escapar un audible suspiro.

—Levi, Levi, ¿esa es tu forma de comenzar nuestro segundo encuentro? —preguntó, pareciendo falsamente dolido—. Y yo que esperaba que te lanzaras a mis pies para rememorar lo ocurrido conmigo anteriormente. Ya sabes, ¿uno por vez?

—Que te jodan, bastardo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría lanzarse a tus pies, demonios? —le espetó a este, enseñándole el dedo medio antes de dejarse caer sentado a su lado.

— _Touché_ ; pero no puedes negar que conocerme así fue algo impresionante.

—No eres el primer idiota al que debo salvar de su propia estupidez, así que no me sorprendiste en absoluto —mintió, negándose a admitir que prácticamente se había pasado todo el maldito día pensando en él—. Y bien, comienza a explicarme que significa todo esto, porque está claro que tú _sí_ sabes que estamos repitiendo este condenado día de San Valentín, a diferencia de todo el resto, ¿no?

—Oh, ¿realmente eso es lo que estamos haciendo?

Sin delicadeza alguna, Levi le pegó una patada en la espinilla, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

—Deja de intentar pasarte de listo conmigo, mocoso. Llevo todo este puto día cabreadísimo. ¿Dos San Valentín de mierda seguidos? ¡Como si con uno no hubiese tenido suficiente, joder!

—La mayoría de las personas se sentirían felices, ¿sabes? —replicó Eren, sobando su pierna y torciendo el gesto al tocar el punto adolorido—. No solo tu boca es una cosa muy sucia, sino que además eres terriblemente violento.

—Y tengo una larguísima lista de defectos más, créeme. ¿Quieres que te los comience a enseñar? —Al ver que este se echaba a reír a pesar de su ácido sarcasmo, los grises ojos de Levi se entrecerraron con enfado—. ¿Y ahora qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada malo, de verdad. Tan solo es que la mayoría de las personas siempre desean enseñar su mejor cara para impresionar; su lado bueno, ya sabes. Pero no tú. Tú nunca.

La forma en que Eren dijo aquello, hizo sentir extraño a Levi, más de lo que ya se sentía absorbido en toda esa situación de locura, y era tan condenadamente injusto. Ansiaba encontrar al responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que aquel misterioso chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa sutilmente maliciosa era su sospechoso ideal; no obstante, cuando este lo miraba de aquel modo que parecía tan triste y anhelante, él ya no sabía qué demonios pensar.

—Por favor, explícame —acabó pidiéndole, sabiendo que ya no podría estar enfadado, por mucho que lo deseara.

—¿Por qué asumes que yo sé algo? —inquirió Eren, alzando una de sus expresivas cejas castañas.

—Porque siento que todo este desastre comenzó, de alguna forma que no logro entender, contigo apareciendo en _este_ parque salido de la nada y obsequiándome _este_ dibujo —respondió Levi, metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar la hoja y enseñársela.

Estirando su morena mano en su dirección, Eren tomó la hoja que él le tendía, rozando sus dedos fríos con su mano extrañamente cálida a pesar del gélido invierno en el que estaban inmersos.

—Levi, ¿nunca has pensado que no siempre es necesario cuestionarlo todo? ¿Qué a veces simplemente sería lindo tomar las sorpresas que nos da la vida sin más, disfrutando de ellas?

La protesta subió a sus labios en cuanto aquella tontería salió de los de este, pero se la tragó de inmediato al pensar que, quizás, Eren tuviese razón. No era que aquel día hubiera sido peor que el primero, ¿verdad? De hecho, si lo ponía en perspectiva, hasta podría atreverse a decir que había sido un poquito, poquito mejor.

—Eres raro. Raro de los cojones, y que sepas que no me fio ni un poco de ti, mocoso.

La expresión de Eren nuevamente volvió a ser todo aire risueño e inocente, devolviéndole su dibujo, el cual guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo.

Al verlo así, tan relajado y con el largo cabello siendo descuidadamente agitado por la brisa invernal, Levi no pudo evitar pensar en príncipes de cuentos y leyendas, bellos y salvajes en sus extrañas aventuras, haciéndole preguntarse, una vez más, si aquel muchacho no sería tan solo el producto de su desbordada imaginación.

—Soy real —respondió Eren, como si tuviese completa seguridad de lo que él se estaba cuestionando. Tomando su mano, entrelazó ambas para enseñárselas—. Soy tan real como tú, Levi.

Contemplando sus manos unidas, tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan similares, en el fondo de su corazón él supo que este decía la verdad. En algún lugar, más allá de su imaginación, Eren realmente existía. La pregunta era, ¿dónde?

——o——

—Un completo desastre —reprendió al chico una vez acabó de recogerle el desmarañado cabello en un desenfadado rodete tras la cabeza—. Tienes un rostro bonito, por lo que deberías lucirlo más, mocoso.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decir que me encuentras atractivo, Levi?

La colleja que dio a Eren, hizo que este se inclinara hacia adelante, soltando un gritito de dolor. Cuando volvió el rostro para verlo, sus verdes ojos lo miraban sentidamente enfadado.

—Realmente eres muy violento, Levi. ¡Soy un chico delicado! ¡¿No puedes verlo?!

—Tch, delicado y una mierda. Eres solo un mocoso escandaloso.

—Ser así de malo no es un rasgo bonito para conquistar a alguien.

Rodeando la banca para volver a sentarse, él miró al otro boquiabierto.

—¿Y a quién demonios se supone que debo conquistar? ¿A ti?

—Bueno, no veo a nadie más. Además, estamos en una cita, ¿no?

—Una cita mi culo —resopló con ironía—. Si ni siquiera esperaba volver a verte, mocoso tonto.

—¡Por eso mismo! —Dando una palmadita de entusiasmo y siendo todo enormes ojos verde esmeralda, Eren le dijo—: Solo piensa en las posibilidades, Levi.

—¿Cuáles? —inquirió con suspicacia.

—En las que podemos hacer de esta cita lo que gustemos. No estaba prevista, así que es una cita sorpresa.

—Una cita falsa, querrás decir.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Bien, una cita falsa entonces. Imaginemos que alguien la ha organizado para nosotros sin decirnos nada, ¿nuestros amigos quizá? —sugirió, pero luego negó y rompió a reír—. ¡No, no! ¡Nuestros padres! Ellos son amigos y creen que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, así que han planeado un matrimonio arreglado, por lo que esta cita es el primer paso.

—Has perdido la puta cabeza, mocoso —dijo Levi asombrado, sin poder creerse el estar oyendo tanta estupidez junta—. ¡Pero si ya nos conocemos!

Una vez más la expresión de Eren se volvió una cosa indescifrable, un poco intrigante debido a sus impresionantes ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, y un poco divertida a causa de la ladeada sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Eren era todo un enigma, uno que él no sabía si lograría descifrar en algún momento, o si siquiera deseaba hacerlo.

—Hola, extraño —dijo el chico tendiendo su mano, esperando que Levi la sujetase—. Soy Eren.

—¿Eren qué?

La sonrisa de este se ensanchó aún más al oír su insidiosa pregunta.

—Solo Eren. ¿No te basta saber eso por ahora?

Levi lo dudaba, porque todo en aquel condenado mocoso le gritaba peligro. Eren era como una puta llama, demasiado llamativa y deslumbrante para el bien de cualquiera, demasiado tentadora, y él, cumpliendo el papel de condenada polilla que le había tocado interpretar, no dejaba de arriesgar su jodida vida al intentar acercársele.

Aun así tomó su mano en respuesta y sintió que todo volvía a estar bien al ver su sonrisa sincera. Sueño o no, error temporal o no, por una vez haría caso a un consejo ajeno y dejaría de cuestionárselo todo, tan solo disfrutando de aquel momento.

—Soy Levi. El placer de conocerte es mío, Eren.

——o——

Tras recibir la botella de agua que el otro acababa de entregarle junto a un _kebab_ , Levi entrecerró los ojos, sabiéndose por completo timado.

—Primera cita falsa y una mierda. Sabías perfectamente que ibas a encontrarme hoy aquí, Eren.

—Digamos que estaba esperanzado —admitió este, quitando el papel encerado de su comida, para darle un mordisco.

—¿Y solo por eso trajiste cena para dos? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, supuse que nuevamente no habrías tenido tiempo de cenar. Ya sabes, por lo de tu ex.

Ante la mención de Farlan, Levi pestañeó desconcertado. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí con Eren, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en el cabrón de su ex. No era que no siguiese dolido por todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y el quiebre de su relación, pero por ese día al menos, había permitido que parte de ese dolor se olvidara.

—¿Por qué lo has soportado durante tanto tiempo? —lo cuestionó Eren, destapando su botella de agua—. O sea, si te ha sido infiel tantas veces, ¿por qué tan solo no mandarlo a la mierda sin más?

Dando un bocado de su propio _kebab_ , Levi pensó detenidamente en lo que este acababa de decirle; algo que él mismo se había cuestionado una infinidad de veces.

Antes de comenzar su noviazgo, con Farlan habían sido amigos durante muchos años, y cuando este insistió para que tuviesen una relación, Levi acabó aceptando porque estar con él era fácil. Amaba a Farlan, por supuesto, pero una parte suya sabía que simplemente se había acostumbrado a la idea de tenerlo. De saber que por muy mal que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran, aquel imbécil seguiría allí, y haber perdido aquello era lo que más le dolía.

—Porque a veces es más fácil soportar lo malo que conoces a estar solo —reconoció con sinceridad—; pero supongo que llegué a un punto donde ni siquiera esa seguridad valía tanto como mi paz mental; mi relación con Farlan ya no daba para más. Cabrón hijo de puta.

Eren rompió a reír una vez más, entrechocando su botella con la suya en una parodia de brindis.

—Pues bien, que no se te olvide entonces.

—Como si pudiera. —Alzando el rostro al cielo estrellado, Levi suspiró—. Tan solo quiero tener la oportunidad de volver a comenzar.

—¿Eso fue lo que deseaste?

Volviendo su mirada hacia el chico, se encogió de hombros.

—¿No se supone que un deseo revelado no va a cumplirse?

—Bueno, te recuerdo que es solo un medio deseo, porque la otra mitad me pertenece —le dijo este, acabando de comer su _kebab_ y limpiando sus manos—. Puede que esa regla no cuente, ¿verdad?

—Pero puede que sí, y creo que me gustaría que mi deseo se cumpliera, mocoso. Aunque sea a la mitad.

Como si su respuesta le hubiese recordado algo importante, Eren rebuscó en la bolsa de papel, extrayendo algo de esta. Al ver que una vez más el chico volvía a ofrecerle una granada abierta, Levi protestó:

—¿Granadas otras vez? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Al ver que él guardaba tercamente silencio, Eren tomó uno de los rojos granos entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca—. No me digas que temes ser como Perséfone, quedando prisionero a mi capricho si aceptas mi obsequio. Oh, ¡pero verdad que ayer te la comiste! —soltó, abriendo los ojos y fingiendo asombro—. Temo que ya es tarde para ti, Levi. Eres mío.

Arrancándole la puta granada de la mano con una mirada asesina, sacó un par de granos y los masticó con rabia, deseando pegarle un puñetazo para borrarle la arrogante sonrisa de su perfecto rostro.

Aun así, pensando en la historia mitológica que este había señalado, le dijo en respuesta:

—Pues también fue solo la mitad. —Eren lo miró confundido—. Ya sabes, medio año era todo lo que Hades podía retenerla en el inframundo, con hechizo y todo.

Tras meditar sus palabras un momento, el chico asintió.

—Medio deseo, media vida, medio sueño. Creo que a veces la mitad es mejor que nada, ¿qué piensas tú, Levi? ¿Qué es real y que es mentira en todo esto?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, no solo porque la forma en que Eren la dijo fue extraña, sino porque por un momento sintió que debía recordar algo importante, y lo estaba olvidando.

Al ver que este se ponía de pie, desperezándose, comprendió que una vez más el tiempo había volado en compañía del chico.

—¿Ya te marchas?

—Lamentablemente. Pero antes, tengo un obsequio que darte.

—¿Otro dibujo?

—No, algo mejor que eso. —Metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora, Eren extrajo una blanca margarita que tendió en su dirección.

—Joder, mocoso, ¿flores?

— _Una_ flor, para que la deshojes. Imagina que estás en la Luna, por lo que las posibilidades son infinitas. Pregúntate si vale la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que no te merece; creo que te sorprenderá la respuesta.

Los ojos de Levi se posaron una vez más en aquella blanca flor de alargados pétalos, pero al sentir el cálido peso de algo sobre sus hombros, al levantar el rostro se encontró con que Eren se había quitado la cazadora, cubriéndolo con ella.

—Oi, ¿pero qué demonios…?

—No seas tan descuidado contigo mismo. Aún estamos en febrero, así que las noches siguen siendo frías. —Dejando un beso sobre su frente, este se inclinó para acercar su rostro frente al suyo y decirle—: Muchas gracias por compartir este nuevo San Valentín conmigo, Levi. Realmente espero que esta cita arreglada funcionara y desees casarte conmigo algún día en el futuro.

El golpe que fue a darle en el brazo se vio frustrado cuando aquel mocoso idiota, riendo, se apartó. Y al igual que había sucedido el día anterior, entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, Eren ya había desaparecido.

——o——

Apenas daban las seis cuando sus ojos se abrieron debido a la rutina adquirida y su escaso sueño. Levi, poniéndose de lado en la cama y arrebujándose entre las mantas, contempló en la penumbra de la habitación la chaqueta que colgaba pulcramente del respaldo de la silla del escritorio, pensando una vez más en Eren y en todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada y la antepasada, o lo que fuera, ya ni siquiera estando seguro sobre cuál era en verdad su realidad.

Estirando una mano, tanteó a ciegas sobre la mesilla de noche hasta hallar su móvil, soltando un suspiro al ver que, _nuevamente_ , catorce de febrero volvía a repetirse.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó. Si aquel era un bucle temporal, ¿por qué estaba atrapado en él siendo consciente de ello? Demonios, todo era tan confuso.

Volviendo a dejar el aparato sobre la mesilla de noche, sus dedos tocaron la flor que Eren le había obsequiado al marcharse. Tomándola la observó, luciendo tan perfecta como si acabasen de cortarla y sin rastro alguno de marchitarse, a pesar de que ya debería haberlo hecho.

Deshojar margaritas en la Luna, ¿eh?

Una vez llegó al último pétalo, descubriendo la respuesta a su pregunta, Levi sonrió.

Claro que no valía la pena sufrir por alguien que no lo merecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Y ya estamos aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia tan extraña que, al menos espero, les vaya dejando cierta curiosidad respecto a todo lo que ocurre con Eren y Levi y este San Valentín que parece repetirse una y otra vez.  
> Yo amo mucho los simbolismos de, bueno, casi toda las cosas, por lo que siempre estoy leyendo de un tema u otro, así que por ello, esta historia tiene algunas referencias un poco extrañas, como la canción que Eren tararea, el que siempre sea luna nueva, la granada abierta que Eren suele hacer como una ofrenda para Levi, y en este caso, que le haya obsequiado una margarita blanca para deshojar.  
> En algún punto voy a explicar todo esto, lo prometo, pero de momento voy a dejar que piensen en que puede ser, jaja.  
> Y bueno, esta sería la última actualización de este domingo, por lo que espero les haya gustado. Ya el siguiente capítulo de esta historia debería estar para el domingo 14 de marzo si todo va bien.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que las actualizaciones del siguiente domingo serán el capítulo 14 de La Joya de la Corona, el 41 de In Focus, el 5 Love in Four Seasons y, si puedo, el 8 y final de Tú + Yo = Allegro.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s, votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre, siempre, son la llamita que mantiene encendida la hoguera que es la imaginación de esta escritora.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia tan extraña haya sido de su agrado y que, por lo menos, quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene a continuación.  
> Para quienes no me conocen desde antes, bueno, soy Tessa, así que un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad. Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias con anterioridad, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> En esta ocasión, he decidido traer una pequeña historia de siete capítulos para San Valentín, tomando como referencia la EreRiren Week de este año y los temas sugeridos para toda la semana. Aun así, y debido a cosas de tiempo y otras historias en curso, mis actualizaciones serán más que nada semanales, por lo que espero puedan disculparme.  
> Por lo demás, solo espero que disfrutaran de este primer capítulo y que no se volviera muy enredoso hacia el final, jaja. Prometo que todo tendrá explicación. Igualmente hubo algunos simbolismos interesantes en este primer capítulo; cositas pequeñas que tienen cierto significado para la historia y explicaré más adelante.  
> Sobre el tema que Eren tararea cuando está con Levi, es Somewhere Over the Rainbow, y me atrevo a pensar que la mayoría lo conoce, ¡es cultura general, jaja! Bromas aparte, sí es un tema muy conocido. Pertenece originalmente a la película El Mago de Oz, de 1939, bajo el nombre de Over the Rainbow, sin embargo ha tenido una larga, larguísima lista de adaptaciones. ¿Por qué fue la elegida por Eren en esta ocasión? Eso es algo que ya se sabrá, jaja.  
> Los agradecimientos de este primer capítulo son tanto para mi querida Tsubame Hime, mi increíble beta que siempre vuelve mis desastres en algo menos desastroso, y mi adorada Nat, ReinadeTormentas, quien me ha obsequiado la maravillosa portada de esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias a ambas, chicas! No sé qué haría sin las dos en mi vida.  
> Y por supuesto, también quiero aprovechar de desear un feliz San Valentín a todos ustedes. Espero de corazón que este haya sido y siga siendo un día precioso junto a sus personas importantes y lleno de amor, que es lo principal este día.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias por la oportunidad, quedo en deuda, por lo que solo espero que al menos este primer capítulo haya compensado. Hasta el siguiente entonces, con los temas de: Citas falsas / Matrimonio arreglado / Chico al que se acaba de conocer.  
> Un enorme abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y los suyos.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
